Faction is Blood
by thanatos spawn
Summary: What happens to a little Amity transfer outcast. She may catch the eye of one broody, cruel leader. How will her initiation play out?
1. Aptitude Test

**-No war**

**-Set during Tris' Initiation**

**-Eric and OC pairing**

**-Choosing age is still 16**

**-People aren't scared of Divergents and people are open about it if they are**

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR MY OC'S ALL RIGHTS GO TO VERONICA ROTH**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Aptitude Test**

**Chrysanthemum**** POV**

Amity has never been the faction that I love. It has always been fake with peace and love, it's gross. I was born into the perfect Amity family, my family has been in Amity since the founding of the factions after the war. I don't fit in here. I'm too wild and aggressive and cause too much trouble. I've wanted to be Dauntless for as long as I can remember, and Josh has been helping me. Josh is my unofficial godfather, he is Dauntless and works on the wall, he has been training me for Dauntless since my first mistake when I was six. He also helped me with my cave, yes I have a cave. I found the cave when I was seven when I fell in and broke both of my legs. He helped me clean it out, get furniture and attach pipes, it took two years to finish. Josh works as an Amity patrol and comes to see me whenever he can. Whenever we get caught he just says that I'm his niece which I very well could be, we both have the same lightly tanned skin and curly golden hair, but our eyes are different, his eyes are blue like the sky, while my eyes are two different colors, my left eye is emerald green while my right eye is violet. The other thing is that he's 6'4 while I'm a tiny 5'4. All the training Josh and I have done is going to pay off soon as tomorrow is the choosing ceremony, but we still have the aptitude tests today, and just for a reference of how good I am I've been able to beat Josh while sparring since I was eight, and Josh ranked first in the physical part of initiation and I have only gotten better. My mom calls me and knocks on my door tearing me away from my thoughts. "Sweetie, it's time to get ready for your aptitude test today we have to leave in half an hour. I tear out of my bed and throw on a red shirt and skirt, and bound downstairs to get breakfast before we leave. When I get down there my mom is making toast with cheese for me and my little sister Rose is eating her toast. My parents really like flower names it would seem. My sister glances at me and smiles, a little bit of toast falling from her mouth. Then she swallows opens her mouth fully and says,

"Good luck on your aptitude test. You go there get Dauntless, leave tomorrow and make your dreams come true. Make sure you always leap to get your dreams, and now that you're leaving I would say 'Go with peace' but that's never going to happen."

"Rose, do not say such things to your sister. Do you want her to leave?" my mother says to her, my mother is a perfect Amity. She never yells or really scolds us she simply says it. My sister got the Amity gene too, but she spends too much time with her best friend Layla who's from Candor. My sister is very kind, but she refuses to lie, she withholds but never lies, and now that I think about it she may be transferring to Candor in four years. My mother hands me my toast and I practically inhale it. My sister makes a face at me. My sister stands and starts to head to the door, with me and our mother trailing behind. We head towards the truck and we board, and I don't fail to notice how everyone is squished together yet I have a foot of space on either side of me. People usually avoid me because they know about my "violent tendencies" which would only be called violent in Amity, in any other faction it would be normal to yell sometimes and maybe punch something, but here in Amity I am an outcast, an oddity.

* * *

The ride to school isn't long, we step out and head into school; we go to a few morning classes then at lunch we all sit in the section of our faction. I look around the cafeteria and focus on the Dauntless, playing cards joking and one girl has a boy in a headlock and is digging he knuckles into his head. Then I let my eyes wander to the Candor table which seems to be in a lively debate, the Erudites studying, and the Abnegation, just sitting there. I notice one girl with blonde hair and blue eyes looking at the Dauntless longingly, just then the loud speakers call, "From Abnegation: Beatrice Prior and Susan Black, From Amity: Chrysanthemum Sea and Carlos Smith." The Abnegation girl from before stands with another, while Carlos and I stand. All four of us head to the door and an Erudite says to me,

"Chrysanthemum Sea, please follow me," then she turns and leads me into a room with mirrors on the walls. I study my reflection, my big green and violet eyes, my full pink lips, and my hair in ringlets crusading down my back. The Erudite motions for me to sit in the reclined metal chair, which I do. "My name is Charlene and I will be administering your test today," then she hands me a shot glass with a blue liquid in it and says, "Bottoms up." I tilt my head back and swallow the serum in one gulp. I close my eyes then open them and I'm still in the room bur Charlene isn't here. I stand and two bowls appear, one with a knife, the other with cheese. I, out of instinct quickly snatch the knife and the two bowls disappear then a snarling dog appears, then lunges at me I quickly bring the knife up and stab the dog, killing it. The dog disappears and then I'm on a train when a man holds up a newspaper that says "Brutal murderer finally apprehended" with a picture that I recognize but can't place. The man asks me "Do you know this man," and I respond with a simple "no" then he gets mad and grabs the collar of my shirt and screams "You're lying! I can see it in your eyes." I punch him to get him to let go, he does then charges at me, and I go to kick him, then he disappears and I wake up in the chair. Charlene says to me with a surprised look on her face that my result was Dauntless, and I mumble,

"No shit," she glares at me and tells me to leave. The rest of the day goes by in a haze as well as the ride home. When I arrive my mother greets me and I greet her back, then I go up to my room, strip off my clothes, get in bed and I am unconscious as soon as my head hits the pillow.

* * *

**AN: OMG Thank you all for reading this is my first fan fic and I will try to update as soon as possible. I love reading these fan fics because I love the Divergent series except of the ending in Allegiant, and that some characters (like Eric) had so much potential, like Eric could change or be a big softie inside *wink wink*. I will mostly do Eric and OC pairing. Again ALL RIGHTS GO TO VERONICA ROTH EXCEPT FOR MY OC'S. Please review.**


	2. Choosing Ceremony

**Thank you all for sticking around I'm so thankful. I hope to update everyday or at least every weekday, but I'm still in school so take it easy on me if I miss a few days.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Choosing Ceremony**

**Chrysanthemum**** POV**

I wake up the next morning to my mother brushing my hair behind my ear. I cracked open my eyes and groaned at the sunlight streaming through my windows. I looked to my mother's face in front of me smiling. "Today is the choosing ceremony. You get to become a full member of whatever faction you choose. Now get dresses and come downstairs for breakfast, we leave in 30 minutes," she said to me, then she strode out of the room. I eased out of my bed and put my feet on the floor. I stood and walked to my dresser putting on a black cropped tank top with black shorts, and over that a red shirt and yellow skirt. Then I put in my gold belly button ring, and my tongue stud, Josh had done the piercings for me when I was 12 years old. I brushed my hair and put it in two, long french braids. The second I get to Dauntless all of it was going. I tied off the braids, turned and headed down the stairs. It was the same breakfast as yesterday, I scarfed mine down while Rose was picking at hers uncomfortably. She looked up at me and her eyes started tearing. She abruptly stood up and lunged towards me wrapping her arms around me in a bear hug.

"I love you so much and I'm gonna miss you when you leave. Promise me you'll visit after you become a member," my sister sobbed into my blouse. I patted her and murmured,

"I will do my best, and I'll miss you so much too." Then we all got up to go down to the trucks. When we get there it's the same as yesterday, as the truck is packed, yet I have lots of space.

* * *

When we arrive at the choosing ceremony we go sit with the rest of the faction. Marcus Eaton, the leader of Abnegation and the city. He starts his speech and I tune it out. I listen for the first name but then tune it out again, I won't be called for a while. He finally calls out "Chrysanthemum Sea." I gracefully walk down the steps and towards the stage. He hands me a knife and I quickly take it from him, cut my hand. Then with no hesitation I move towards the burning coals, my blood drips in with a sizzle, and the Dauntless erupt in cheers. I stride over to the Dauntless section and take a seat. I notice the Abnegation girl from earlier transferred to Dauntless too. The rest of the ceremony passed in a haze, and then the Dauntless start running, someone states the obvious while I follow. I get to the head of the pack and start climbing the train tracks. The other Dauntless come up after me. I see the train round the bend, then I'm off again. I get to the first car and swing my body up gracefully. I get no help from anyone and don't crash into anyone. I slide down the wall and sit, everyone is staring at me. There are a few Dauntless born initiates but other than that it's all members.

"What are you all staring at?" I practically growl. They just stare at me in astonishment and confusion. One of them just as I said that smiles broadly and stupidly. He's one of the initiates, he has bronze skin and copper eyes, there is someone else behind that looks like the initiate except he looks a few years older. The initiate looks at me with a wide toothy grin and says,

"Who pissed in your cereal?" If looks could kill the entire city would be ashes. "I'm Uriah by the way, and the one behind me that looks like me with the awed expression is my brother, Zeke." I just nod at them and then look out the door of the train. I look out for a few minutes before Uriah snaps in front of my face. "So what's your name beautiful?" he asks me. I just stare at him. "Is it a hard one?" I want to wipe that grin off of his face.

"My name is none of your concern, and even if it was I hate it. I'm going to change it," I finally answer. He waves with his hands telling me to 'go on'. "Fine, my name is Chrysanthemum, but you can call me Chrys, and if you even try to call me Chrysanthemum I will cut off your balls, and make you eat them. And if you don't have balls I'll do it to your tits" I state. They all stare at me until Uriah and Zeke exchange looks and burst out laughing.

"We are going to be friends, Chrys. I like you already, and how the hell are you from Amity?" He questions with wide eyes. I shrug. Uriah wrapped his arm around me and squish me to him, I growl, and he laughs.

After about half an hour everyone stands up. I do too and stare in confusion. "We're jumping," Uriah clarifies. He grabs my hand and I yank it back and glare. "He I know you don't need anyone to hold your hand, but I sure as hell do." He grabs my hand again and I let him. We approach a building and he starts to count "3, 2, 1!" Then we are airborne. I let go of his hand because if he falls, I am not going with him. I land smoothly and jog to stop the momentum. Uriah groans from wherever he was behind me and says, "How did you do that so well?! I've been Dauntless my whole life and I still fell." I just smile back at him.

"Attention!" A big man with long raven hair, blue eyes and a massive statue yells. "Everyone gather round!" Once we all do he says "Welcome to Dauntless. I'm Eric, and one of your leaders here." He announces proudly. He couldn't be more than 18. I wonder if I can become a leader at such a young age. "Several stories below us is the members' entrance to our compound. If you can't muster the will to jump off, you don't belong here. Our initiates have the privilege of going first." No one speaks up for a few moments until someone starts mouthing about what's at the bottom. "Anyone willing to jump first?" I immediately raise my hand and start walking towards the ledge. I see the only transfer from Abnegation was going to say something but then she let me go. "A Banjo really? Your all going to be shown up by a Banjo? Well go then jump," he says to me. I step onto the ledge and take off my Amity clothing showing the black underneath it, and my belly button ring. I throw the bundle of clothes at Eric and jump off with a cheesy salute. I start laughing as I fall, but then the thrill is over when I hit a net. When I come to rest I start to giggle uncontrollably. Someone grabs the net and helps me off. He is big, looks about the same age as Eric, and has dark blue eyes.

"What's your name initiate?" he questions

"Chrys, I'm Chrys." I answer immediately.

"First jumper Chrys."

* * *

**AN: This is the second chapter and I'm really happy that I finished it. I will ask for some opinions on stuff in the ****future. PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
